Star Wars Episode I Phantom Menace (Rewritten version of Mine!)
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: Everyone complains about the Prequels. I'm going to do something about it. If you read this and think of a good potential movie being made out of it, review and let me know. I am doing it for entertainment, but hey what Lucas had was a good concept, he just didn't have the wisdom to present it in a good story. So I'm going to redeem that quality and make it a good story to read.
1. The Invasion

Let's be honest. The Prequel Star Wars Trilogy is a giant bowl of disappointment. Just for entertainment's sake, I will write a whole new fanfic to have some kind of redemption with Star Wars that can blot out the 8 hours of disappointment and bad writing.

So let us begin before Disney sends its Storm Troopers after me...

* * *

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

**STAR WARS**

**EPISODE I **

**THE PHANTOM MENACE**

Turmoil engulfs the **GALACTIC REPUBLIC**. Senators of all backgrounds oppose the increasing taxation of outlying star systems.

Corporations cry out to the capital of **CORUSCAUNT**, begging for a tax cut. The **TRADE FEDERATION** releases a statement to the press mentioning "**A SHOCK TO THE SYSTEM."**

As events snowball near chaos, worrying the Galactic Senate; the Supreme Chancellor sends **JEDI KNIGHTS **across the galaxy to appease the planets of their grievances...

* * *

A maroon ship flies above an emerald planet, looking like a serene orb of hope within the vast darkness of space. It could shine as bright as the stars within space's background. The ship flies into the planet's atmosphere, within the ship sat two Jedi Knights both sitting calmly as they observed the course before them. As the Republic Cruiser they ride in reaches the atmosphere the co pilot receives an alert and presses the button to prompt televised communication.

"Republic Cruiser, this is Bravo One, state your business."

An elder looking Jedi answered in a calm, soothing voice of wisdom, "We were sent by the Supreme Chancellor as ambassadors to the Senator."

There was a moment of delay, the pilot looks as if he was confirming the information received between the Jedi and whoever he was currently communicating with. The Pilot looks towards the camera and briefs, "We will escort your ship to your authorized landing pad. Steer away and we will open fire, am I understood?"

"We will comply, thank you." the Jedi replies.

* * *

The Cruiser is escorted throughout the city of Theed, flying over brick buildings that show eons of tradition and legacy left behind by the Naboo's ancestors. The cruiser lands within its authorized place. The eldest Jedi motions his youthful looking counterpart to follow along while the pilots remained where they were. They depart from the ship and meet up with a formally dressed female standing before them with guards surrounding her with their hands on their blasters. The Jedi approaches the entourage and bows before her.

He greets, "Greetings, your Majesty. I'm Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

She smiles warmly, "I'm pleased to welcome you two here. I assume the Republic sent you. Come, let us walk."

He walks adjacent to her while a young Obi-Wan follows behind with the Security still extremely cautious even with their hands removed from their blasters. The Jedi chuckled silently, with his smile obvious. Qui-Gon looks back and has a slight smirk sharing the same thought of how futile the security would be against them if they really intended assassination or kidnapping.

The queen asked, "So have you talked with Senator Palpatine?"

"The Chancellor asked but the Senator insisted that we would come so we could report any problems that you or your people would have on the actual planet, not just committees and bureaucracies."

"It's rare, the Senator is this concerned."

"Well with the circumstances of planets crying out against the Tax Reforms, the Chancellor is doing all he can to settle the disputes in the Republic."

She smiles, "Well it's always comforting to know Chancellor Valorum is concerned with his home planet."

A loud crackling is heard, one of the guards pulls out a comm. By the time the guard is able to pull out his device, everyone notices the skies filled with a wave of ships heading towards the city, some engaged by Naboo Starfighters. The rest fly above the city scape, the roars of their engines echoing throughout the streets. Qui-Gon looks to the Queen and insists with facial expressions for everyone to follow. As the group runs towards the main building of the docking bays across the open walk way, a wave of Droid Bombers zoom above the city scape dropping red balls of energy to various buildings crumble to the power of the plasma's explosion. Qui-Gon yells as the Queen is running towards them, "Move faster!"

The yelling was futile as she has to hike up her skirt in doing this until she trips. She looks up in panic only to have the Captain of the Guard offer her a hand. She takes it and he hoists her petite body across his shoulders. The two Jedi rush to his aid pulling out their lightsabers in case of their use. That proved futile too as a Droid Starfighter gets shot down crashing throught the walkway before them. They run back towards the Republic cruiser only to have the ship obliterated by more oncoming fighters. Qui-Gon pauses for a brief moment and he motions to Obi-Wan for his grappling hook as he's pulling out his own.

He has the Captain put her down and he asks, "Sir, I'm about to do something that might be offensive. Would you forgive me?"

The Captain gets skeptical at first, but then says, "Go ahead."

Qui-Gon takes the Queen by the hand, "My lady, I'm going to have to request your forgiveness or at least your cooperation."

She asks, "What are you..."

Too late to ask, she gets grabbed by the hip as Qui-Gon jumps down and throws a grappling hook at the ledge of the walkway. He orders, "Hold on!"

He feels her embrace him as they get towards the end of the rope. Their weight finally impacts the rope causing them to swing towards the rooftop of a five story building, using the Force to toss her sliding across the ceiling. She ends up sliding in front of a Battle Droid kicking open the door, weapon ready to blast her. Fortune favors her as Qui-Gon uses the Force to toss the Droid into another going through the door, knocking over an entire squad standing by in the rooms they were exiting. He then summons his lightsaber and slices apart the droids. Obi-Wan and the guards join them. The Captain orders for them to clear the building.

Qui-Gon speaks with him, "Sir, with your permission I would request you would let me and my Padawan escape the city with her."

"That is unacceptable, Master Jedi! You already proved reckless."

"Would you rather her get held captive by the invading Force?"

The Captain contemplated until the Queen spoke up, "I can't leave my home."

The officer finally agrees, "Your majesty, with respect, I would recommend you go with this Jedi for the sake of your safety."

"What about Theed?"

"We'll do what we can, but I can't make promises."

She looks pained. She had a tear running down her white make up, she sobbed, "Captain Panaka, I'll have you know you are a trust colleague and a good friend."

"Thank you, my lady. Now please...go with him."

The Captain proceeds in with a squad of soldiers into the building while Qui-Gon follows down. He proceeds out another way that leads to a bridge overlooking a flowing river. A bolt whizzes towards Qui-Gon's head and he looks up into the bolt only to have Obi-Wan deflect it, "Master, look!"

A squad of Battle Droids take cover and blast away at the group to have Obi-Wan only deflect some of them towards the droids. A few of the droids succumb to their own blaster fire, Qui-Gon joins in on deflecting bolts away while the queen stands on. She looks down at the river to see a boat they could use to take them out of the city.

"Master Jedi! There's a boat we could use."

Qui-Gon finally gathers enough energy to crumble the bridge below the droids and sends a large scrap of metal into the fast flowing river of Theed. He looks to the building to see a pair of shining orbs rolling towards them. The orbs were detaching, Obi-Wan panics, "Destroyers!"

"My lady, forgive me. You may get wet."

He looks only to see the Queen is far ahead of him jumping into the River. The two Jedi join her as the Destroyer Droids release their bolts and deploy their shields. The river's current however pulls them away from the suggested boat the Queen suggested and they hopeless drift in the fast current through crumbling buildings and falling bodies. Some burning metal comes raining down occasionally from a destroyed ship. A normal person would panic and think of the end, but Qui-Gon knew all too well about the Force. Things, people and events are placed for a reason. Somewhere within this vast galaxy, this mystical energy places things into motion and this Jedi Master experienced the Force enough to know he could trust it with his life. This was his destiny, the Force save the Queen and proceed until further instruction.

Obi-Wan however panicked, "Master, now would be a good time for a suggestion."

"Patience, my Padawan."

The Jedi would have yelled if water wasn't proceeding to drown him out. The Queen was screaming for help but then Qui-Gon saw it, they were near...near something loud, thunderous, huge and bottomless...he then saw the clear picture of a water fall. He asked Obi-Wan, "You have your grappling rope, right?"

"That was the last of it!" He said through the rapids.

"This should make things difficult!"

Qui-Gon looks clearly and sees no other way, "We'll be sharing then, Obi-Wan, get the Queen!"

The young padawan reaches out into the force in an attempt to pull her towards him, but the rapids were too much. It was even a miracle they didn't come near drowning yet. He then dismisses the Force and dives underwater and sees a body struggling to stay up. He swims upwards careful not to overshoot his position and rises up to grab her. Qui-Gon then swims ahead to the same position they were at and he starts hearing the thunderous noise he envisioned earlier.

The Queen panics, "That's the waterfall!"

The Jedi yells, "I see that!"

"We're going to fall off the ledge and die!" She yells as Obi-Wan struggles to hold her above the river's grasp. Qui-Gon ignores everything and chucks the rope towards one of the bridge's pillars, wrapping around. He orders Obi-Wan to take hold of him as Obi-Wan orders the Queen to hold on. Then they finally drift towards the waterfall and as predicted they fall and when they reach the end of the rope, Qui-Gon struggles to keep grasp. He quickly releases the wench that slides them down, having more rope pumped out, but by the time they got to the end of the rope he realizes the waterfall is high as a skyscraper in Coruscaunt. He struggles but then, he looks within the future. The Force had told him to do this for a reason, he wouldn't act this way if the Force didn't command him. He looks down at Obi-Wan who looks just as frightened as the Queen, her face pale even though her make up was washed away. Qui-Gon looks up to see a green speeder flying above and it levitates down to their level. He lets go and plops right into the speeder coming up to them. The man then speeds off away from the cliff, descending down towards the sea.

"I noticed you guys were stuck in the river. Fortunately you were smart enough to...you're a Jedi, that's why." The man laughs as he gets to an even level above the sea as he speeds towards the coast. Then they make a turn inland heading into a forested part of the planet. They were no longer in Theed.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed my reinvention of the Prequels. I hope I can make a start to redeem the garbage, rushed writing of a certain individual who wanted to make money.


	2. The Scenario

Again, I do not own the Corporate Empire of Disney, so lawyers back your Money Droids...

* * *

Qui-Gon insures everyone's safety as the speeder heads towards the forests, then starts driving through swamps. Suddenly the speeder starts shuttering as they proceed deeper in the woods.

Obi-Wan asks, "What was that?"

"The engines are getting flooded again with all the moisture." The owner of the speeder groans as he attempts to find solid ground to park his speeder.

Obi-Wan blurts out, "What a piece of junk."

The elder Jedi lectures, "Patience, time will tell you your fate. For now, it will not be here or now. Same for you, my Queen."

The pilot freaks out, "The who?!"

After a brief moment of not paying attention, the speeder gets clipped by a tree and it spins out of control towards a large tree with all the Jedi and the Queen falling in separate location. The younger Padawan looks in horror as the vehicle explodes on impact with the large tree. He stares then looks over to the older Jedi. The Queen approaches the group, seeing the stress obvious.

"So when and where do you suggest, Master?"

"That will be enough out of you." he warns.

"You expect me to really believe we're not in danger?"

"That's not what I said." He glares towards his defiant student.

"Well then what are you suggesting?!"

He shoves Obi-Wan with the Force causing him to slide in the mud and roll around, the result of him being covered by mud. He looks up to Qui-Gon in annoyance.

"Now, all things considered. Let's put aside our feelings and clear our minds."

The padawan grits his teeth thinking, _considering shoving me into the mud isn't showing emotion._

He then is confronted with a thought though, _Don't think I didn't hear that. We will have a talk when we get back to the Temple._

Then the student's exterior expressed a grimace of despair. The Queen suggested, "Well all things aside, there is a ship that can get us out of here. If you'll follow me."

The Jedi Master looks on curiously, "What makes you think it's here."

"This is one of the few swamps in Theed to have heads of goddesses within. Be careful though, Gungans don't take too kindly to human trespassers."

Obi-Wan retorted, "It was my impression the Gungans stayed underwater."

"Every now and then, they'll send a hunting party."

They traversed through the muddy, murky swamps. The Queen was drenched from the water and sweat of the humidity. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were not breathing as heavy, but they too were perspiring heavily from the surplus of moisture in the air. Then her face lit up, she seemed to have found her place and ran towards a spot. The Jedi followed behind but then Qui-Gon received a warning from his senses. He yelled, "Wait, your majesty!"

Before she could move any longer a long metal pole knocked her down and out jumped a group of aquatic beings who held spears against the Jedi and against the Queen. Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber but Qui-Gon remained still. He had his arms crossed, and with a facial expression ordered Obi-Wan to put away his weapon. With a hiss the weapon was put away and the creatures glared at the pair. Obi-Wan remained defensive while Qui-Gon gave the pack a stern glance. The creatures could see he wasn't going to attack and decided to open up.

"Why yousa wanderin in here?!"

"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, this is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The creatures glare at them, but remain a little calmer than initially. The Queen is urged over by spear point towards the Jedi.

"Why yousa Jedi comin here?" the leader demanded in a raspy voice

"A Droid Army comes to invade Naboo. We're trying to get her away from them."

"Why don't we jus wesa killen yousa?"

With a wave of his hand Qui-Gon stated, "You will let us pass."

"I.I...I will let you pass." The warrior leader complies. The other warriors stare at him.

"What are yousa fools awaitin for? Let theysa pass!"

The warriors comply and the trio proceeds past them. The leader then glares. "He usen the Jedi Trick!"

A younger warrior is about to charge but the leader stops him, "You no wanten to upsetten the Jedi if he could do that."

* * *

The trio proceed from their incident with the ambush.

Obi-Wan asked, "Were those gungans?"

She answers, "Yes. They're very fierce warriors. They always had a rivalry with Theed for as long as the Naboo Kingdom existed. When Theed was a City-State, Theed, the Goddess of Wisdom decided that the Gungans were a serious threat to civilization. The Gungans had their own God, Gungas the God of War. Ever since, the two fought each other and the Gungans resented anything having to do with the outside world because of our ancestors eons ago."

Qui-Gon questioned, "Is there a way you could mediate this dispute?"

"Perhaps with a Jedi's help.", she smirks.

"That will be another time then." They both laugh with Obi-Wan smiling behind.

They arrive at a large set of trees the queen begins to traverse through, the Jedi following behind and Qui-Gon's senses made him attuned. This kind of environment made sensing danger difficult, yet soothing at the same time. Difficult due to the fact that everything natural could be a threat, yet it seemed normal in his senses unless the danger was immediate. Within urban environments or a normally "civilized" environment the spiritual vibe or lack of for a better use of terms made the droids or machines stick out. In a way to the Force, droids were obnoxious, obvious beings marching around. A proud creation built by man that spirits even saw and detested for their unnatural vibe. They were man's testament to challenge the Force, challenge anything that ancestors before them discovered. Some would wonder why these Jedi would follow "that ancient religion that hasn't yet brought peace to the Galaxy." As Qui-Gon replies though, "One can not simply be at peace if they do not seek it."

Qui-Gon is proficient when it came to seeing the Force, feeling the Force, hearing the Force and listening to the Force. He was in tuned after years of experience that would make him a Master if it weren't due to his disobedience and unorthodox approach to the Jedi Council who he saw as arrogant, yet respects their wisdom. Obi-Wan could never fathom his questioning of even the seasoned Master Yoda, but he knew his place as Padawan as Qui-Gon knew his as Knight.

Finally they come across the ship when the Queen deactivates the ship's cloaking device. It reveals a silver, clean ship landed in the middle. It was a small ship that two people could pilot. She comes up the ramp to be greeted by a short droid who seems to be the over watcher of the ship.

Obi-Wan compliments, "It's an impressive ship, Your Majesty."

She rolls her eyes, "Please call me Padme."

"I see, Queen Padme." Obi-Wan replies with a smirk.

She laughs, "Just Padme."

He could detect a mental rebuke to Obi-Wan, _mind your feelings padawan._

He respects the warning and respectfully sends back, _I will, thank you Master._

They both could feel the calming of the emotions. Even Padme could tell something was happening. She finds a way to distract them from the mental exchange, "So this is R2-D2, he watches over the ship in the case of this happening. R2 already warmed up the ship as soon as I deactivated the cloaking device. We should be off in a few minutes. R2 uploaded the coordinates to the city of Ephasis so we can discuss with the Lord about contacting the Chancellor. He'll definitely advocate for the Liberation of Theed."

Qui-Gon sighs then contemplates, "I would suggest we'd travel to Coruscaunt to meet up with the Chancellor. It would be a shorter process and you could avoid death."

"Death? I doubt these invaders are trying to kill me."

"I assure you, I wouldn't trust any enemy that attacks you without warning. Especially those droids being of Trade Federation ownership."

"How do you know that?"

Obi-Wan says as he goes up to the cockpit to have R2 help him warm the ship and set coordinates to Qui-Gon's suggested destination, "We had previous encounters with them on Cato Nemoidia. They always been a problematic lot."

"As my Padawan recalls, the Nemoidians are known to be greedy and willing to do anything for profit. However, this is a new move for them. They're usually too cowardly to act rashly as this. War is not their way."

She contemplates out loud, "I know that the Galactic Senate would be a quicker solution, but I don't want to leave my people under oppression. I feel like...I would abandon them." She finishes with a trembling voice.

"I understand your concern, but your people and the Senate depend on your decisions. That's what the Galactic Republic is here for, to settle disputes such as this."

"The Republic doesn't have an Army, though!"

"For many generations, the Republic has found ways to end disputes without war. I have confidence we will get to the bottom of this scenario."

"I certainly hope so." She says her voice still trembling, yet remaining calm for the time being.

In the background, R2 is screeching at Obi-Wan for his changing of destination and this is where Padme makes her decision...

* * *

As for my explanation of the Force, Midichlorians are not going to happen. The Force was designed as a mystical force. It will be written and treated as such. Don't like the Spirituality, do the research George Lucas did when he FIRST developed what the Force would be.

Oh and there will be depth and sense with the Political Aspect. Oh and no Jar Jar, but there will be Gungans. They will play a significant role.


	3. Escape from Naboo

_Well people will have their opinions. I however see more encouragement than disgust. So I am encouraged to continue :)_

* * *

The Queen after a moment of thought says, "We'll make a compromise then. We'll speak with the Lord of Ephasis first, then if that doesn't work out we'll go see Senator Palpatine."

Qui-Gon sighs then when Obi-Wan suggests, "Your Highness, it would be much quicker and less dangerous to travel to Coruscaunt. I would suggest..."

"Obi-Wan, that's enough. We'll agree to this compromise. It's her decision after all."

She nods her head with a heavy swallow, "Thank you."

The ship starts lifting off from the murky swamp floor rising above the tree lines and the ship started to ascend above the sea. The seas look serene and peaceful that battered against the lush, green cliffs. The ship then skirts the corner of the cliff, they all look above to see Theed's Palace with starfighters soaring above it like vultures. A few of these "vultures" seem to notice Padme's ship flying towards the sea as the descend down in an ominous roar. Red blaster bolts zoomed past the ship and some hitting the ship's shields.

R2 whines and shrieks in panic while Padme uses authority, "R2, get to the system maintenance panel!"

The small droid complies while Obi-Wan is maneuvering everywhere and anywhere to dodge the incoming fire. He grits his teeth, "I'm starting to hate flying now!"

Even the usually calm Qui-Gon grew worrysome of the situation before them. Obi-Wan looks over to see a small island with towering canyons. Qui-Gon could sense Obi-Wan's thoughts and he encouraged him, _Remember use the Force, Padawan._

Then suddenly the ship jerked to the left leaving R2 whining as he slid across the ship's deck away from the maintenance panel. The shields finally succumbed to the blaster fire before Obi-Wan made this turn. Qui-Gon ran to the back to pick the droid up and help him towards the maintenance panel. Padme screamed, "What are you doing?!"

The ship zooms past a canyon wall just barely, then descends down below a canyon bridge. One of the starfighters wrecks into the first wall while another learns from its comrade's mistake. Obi-Wan makes every risk no pilot would ever fathom doing and finally there was a small opening that didn't seem to fit the ship that Padme was assuming her death. Qui-Gon however had faith in his Padawan and even if this didn't work out, the Force always has a plan.

"Fasten your seatbelts!" Obi-Wan warns then he turns the ship sideways and at full speed he soars out towards the canyon then a large spark blinded everybody with some screeching of metal. After that moment...the ship was flying free while the starfighter pursuing them before scrapes the side of the canyon spinning the droid out of control and into an explosion.

Padme was sighing in relief then asks, "Do Jedi always seek excitement?"

The Padawan laughs, "It happens."

After the chase they proceeded to fly the scratched and damaged ship across the sea East towards Ephesis. Fortunately the damage was only the shields, which could be recharged by the end of their journey and only a blaster mark on the surface. Only a small hole that lead to no where. R2 however did not take kindly to Obi-Wan after causing him several collisions with the wall while Qui-Gon could see the droid's perspective. He wouldn't be too happy either if he was interrupted in his work to go flying around the room. One of the walls became dented due to the weight of the droid.

* * *

After a journey they made it to a large sea port that seemed to be up in flames. Smoke rose from the air and a large khaki colored ship in the shape of a large T with two wings was landing in the middle of this city in the background. The Queen stares mouth agape, "No, not here too!"

Qui-Gon sighs, "We have to go."

The ship then turns and ascends towards the sky away from the burning city of Ephesis. Padme proceeds into the back room and fastens her seatbelt to start crying. R2 rolls up to her and whines sympathetically. Qui-Gon approaches the Queen, "We'll be there in time your highness. R2, strap yourself to the maintenance panel."

The droid dutifully magnetizes his legs to the metal floor and uses some nylon wire to grapple himself near the panel enough for reach. The droid starts switching everything to maximum for engine performance, shield capacity and everything needed in the case of an attack in space. The ship escapes the planet's atmosphere only to encounter a blockade of Trade Federation battle cruisers, large spheres surrounded by a large ring. Several of these ships started firing large bolts towards the ship. The ship maneuvered its way around their range of fire towards the blockade.

Padme panicked, "Are you going to attack them?!"

Obi-Wan dips the ship down towards the atmosphere to avoid the concentrated fire then lifts the nose of the ship towards the battleship. One of the blaster bolts strips a layer of metal off of the ship and fire emerges from the engine compartment.

The Padawan announces, "They hit the engines and the hyperdrive!"

An alarm goes off within the ship causing R2 to screech as he rolls out towards a small tube that lifts him up onto the ship's surface. He rolls his way towards the engine compartment and extinguishes the fire.

Meanwhile Qui-Gon is having the course alternated towards a nearer planet. He sees the hyperdrive is also damaged. "I hope that droid is useful."

Large laser bolts zoom past R2 as he extends his arms out to repair the engine compartment then whines in despair when he sees circuits to the hyperdrive were burnt. He welds the hole in the engine compartment making it secure once more and adjusts the circuits, causing much sparks to fly. Large lasers zoom past the droid as it continues its repairs. One more sealing of wire and the ship's systems came alive on Obi-Wan's end. R2 rolled back towards the maintenance shaft of the ship.

"The droid did it! He repaired the engine and the hyperdrive!"

After a few more moments, the ship finally was ready for hyperdrive and in a moment's notice the ship speeds away from the area in a flash of light.

* * *

Within the ships, a creature is walking around cursing. His green, slimy skin seems to be soaked with perspiration as Nemoidians do when they're stressed.

"Did you scan any life forms on there?!"

One of the command staff with a mask replies, "The ship couldn't have been piloted by anyone else."

"What do we do?" the alien cries.

Another companion of his sitting near a hologram says, "You know what you need to do, Gunray. We mustn't let anyone get any confirmed evidence that we invaded the Naboo."

"You're right, but is it the right solution?" the panicked being whimpers

The wisened old partner of his states, "We will find out in the end, now won't we."

* * *

The small, sleek silver ship comes out of hyperspace when they come across a brown planet surrounded by two near stars. The queen panics, "How did we end up near Tatooine?"

The Knight replied, "If we were to go in to hyperspace on a course to Coruscaunt, the ship would not make it and we would be stranded in space. This is the nearest place we could find. For now you must trust me, your highness."

"Just call me Padme, if we're going to be on this planet."

"So you do agree with me?" The Jedi smiles through his seasoned face

"I don't agree with you, but disagreeing wouldn't help us would it?"

Obi-Wan decides to break up the tensions, "Well the good news is we have somewhere to take refuge away from the Trade Federation. They have no jurisdiction in this system."

Padme asks him, "Did you list the bad news?"

The Padawan sighs, "We may as well get to the important ones and not the obvious ones."

She knew he was mentioning the Hutts rule over the planet, the notorious criminal underworld as well as a barren wasteland untouched by civilization for as long as The Galactic Republic endured a great schism.

The young man stated, "The real bad news is that we need a new hyperdrive. More good news however, R2 repaired the fuel compressor."

Qui-Gon explains, "My Queen...I mean Padme, I would suggest you stay on the ship with Obi-Wan. He can protect you and you'll be free from the risk of being enslaved."

"Master Jedi, if you wouldn't mind it. I would rather escort you to ensure you wouldn't pull anymore reckless moves like Theed!"

She walks off towards her quarters with both the Jedi sensing her frustrations. He taunts Qui-Gon, "Quite a character, isn't she?"

"I knew I would regret everything I did."

* * *

_So now we are proceeding to the next chapter._

_What will happen on Tatooine. Oh there will be more surprises awaiting..._


	4. The Hive of Scum and Villainy

_Director Abrams. Years ago you redeemed the Star Trek series in 2004. Now us Star Wars fans beg you to help us in our struggle against Corporate Hollywood. We regret that we are unable to convey our request to you in person, but our voices have fallen under attack, and I'm afraid our mission to bring the Prequels to greatness has failed. We have placed trust vital to the survival of the Star Wars franchise into your hands. Only you will know how to redeem it. You must see this new movie achieves greatness without measure. This is our most desperate hour. Help us, J.J. Abrams. You're our only hope._

* * *

Qui-Gon and Padme depart while Obi-Wan and R2 stayed behind to watch the ship. They ventured across the white flats towards the mirage which beyond that mirage would lie a city. Not an impressive city by any means, only shabby small buildings crammed with merchants selling their wares, and a variety of what you would find in the underground world of crime.

"Be careful, Padme. There's never been a more wretched hive of scum and villainy."

She asks, "May I ask what you mean?"

"These cities as a whole shelter those fleeing from the law, an angry crime lord or refugees."

The young queen mutters, "Like us."

They walk down the street and much is going on within this bustling little city. Qui-Gon indicates, "We're going to be looking long and hard at shops for this particular part."

She smirks, "May as well get started."

"Perhaps we should try the larger markets." suggests the knight.

"Wouldn't they be more expensive in a bazaar environment?"

"Whatever the cost would be, we must get you back as soon as possible."

So hours upon hours they go into the streets wandering junk shop after junk shop. From the larger shops that would advertise starship, vehicle and racing parts to the smaller ones that would deal with swoop bikes, droids and random parts collected. Not even the Jawas had the hyperdrive they sought. Finally Qui-Gon rested himself at a café table with Padme disgruntled at his lack of planning.

"So it's a wonder the Republic fails to see this situation through." She huffs

"Now's not the time to jump to conclusions."

"Really? Then when's the time. A few more minutes?"

After a moment of awkward silence Qui-Gon sighs frustrated, "It's really hard to concentrate."

"And why is that? Because you have no plan to go on."

"Listen here, Padme. I'm only going to say this once!" He raised his voice to where many people were startled by his voice.

"One, you will not think of failure. You will think of a solution along with myself for an end to this problem. We do not give up, that's why I haven't yet abandon you. Two, if you think the Force is irrelevant I will testify otherwise. The Force is a powerful ally. Just trust me." He finally tones down to his calm, soothing tone.

The people continue about their business but then the two are approached by a youthful looking brunette with shaggy, long hair.

"Can I help you two?", he asks. The boy looked about sixteen or fifteen years old.

Padme smiled, "No, it's just fine. Thank you though."

Qui-Gon states though, "Actually my friend and I are in search of a hyperdrive. Have you seen a shop that sells one?"

The boy leans on the table, "Yeah."

"Would you take us to it?" The Jedi investigates

"Just follow me, my slave master Watto owns one in his shop."

Qui-Gon yet again thanked the Force for relieving his stresses and worries. Meanwhile Padme looked on shocked. She asked, "You're a slave?"

The boy gritted his teeth and he snarls, "My name is Anakin!"

Qui-Gon sensed the tension and he assured, "She does apologize, she's new here. She meant no harm."

He looks back angrily at her then looks up at Qui-Gon who politely asks, "Please lead the way."

The three travel down the street through the sandy roads of Mos Espa. After a while of traversing the streets, they finally come across a small, square adobe building. They enter the place and a flapping of wings could be heard.

He yells in Huttese, "You better have brought more customers!"

The boy replies in Huttese, "They're looking for a Hyperdrive."

The blue creature flaps his wings as he floats from his seat and he cackles. He speaks in English, "So you need a hyperdrive? What model?"

"The part is for a Nubian J-26."

"Oh we have lots of those." He then yells in Huttese towards Anakin, "Watch my shop while I sell."

Padme sits on one of the seats around the counter. Anakin proceeds to work on a part.

Curiously she asks, "What are you building?"

He remarks, "It's a part for a podracer. Watto's is damaged right now, so I have to repair it."

He then looks at her who attempts to follow her conversation, but he knows its pointless. "You never been to Hutt Space, have you?"

"Not really, no."

He looks up smugly, "It shows."

She looks at him and she questions, should she be offended or...why flattered? She must have been going crazy being away from Naboo for so long. It hasn't even been a day yet. The events taking place didn't particularly condone sanity.

He asked, "So what is your name, anyway?"

She smiles, "Padme. What's your name?"

"I'm Anakin. Are you from Naboo?"

She stares back shocked, "Yes, actually. How did you know?"

"I recently studied a holocron I traded with a merchant. It contained the culture and history of Naboo. It was really cool to look at. Some of the information might be outdated though I would assume. He was all into history and culture."

"Aren't you?"

"I'm just really curious about the galaxy. There's many worlds out there, but I'm just also wondering why I ended up on this one. You ever wonder that?"

She stared off into space thinking about his question. That question did come up occasionally, "Yes, I did."

Meanwhile Qui-Gon and Watto our outside in the junk yard and they approach the part they need. It was a brand new looking, large grey machine set upon metal to keep the sand out of it. It all looked too perfect, they would get the part they need and be on their way from this planet. The sooner, the better.

But through this sale, he heard the ultimate question, "So, speaking of this, what would you be paying with anyway?"

"I have 120,000 Dactarians."

He thinks for a little bit then asks, "Republic Credits! Those don't do good out here, I need something more real!"

The Jedi questions, "Really? What makes you think that?"

"Who rules this planet...the Hutts! What are you, some Jedi who stayed in Coruscaunt? Use real money, then you get parts. Don't you think someone else has a Hyperdrive, I promise you that!"

The alien did have a point, after their span of searching the town, he was the only one with a hyperdrive. They couldn't keep flying around the planet looking for parts either. They had what they need here, he saw it. How would he get it though?

"I'll get back to you."

The alien grows angry, "You better come back with some real money!"

Qui-Gon proceeds into the shop and says to Padme, "Let's go."

"It was good talking to you Annie."

The teen blushes a shade of pink and he answers, "Um...it was good seeing you too."

They leave and he mutters a curse. Watto flies towards him and asks in Huttese, "You're not hitting on my customers again, are you?"

"That only happened twice.", he defends.

"I'll beat you again if you pull that Bantha Fodder off again. Now clean this place and you get to go home!"

He immediately moves fast to clean the store up while Watto glares towards the direction of the customers. He better be a customer and not some swindler, Watto thought.

_Hey, guys, on a note, Anakin and Padme are the SAME age. 15 or 16, some crazy hormones like that. Oh and yeah...I'm kicking romance off early...sooo I don't know, Episode II can actually have something to build off of. Just a thought :P_


	5. The Will of the Force

_So we continue..._

* * *

Qui-Gon and Padme proceed to head out towards the outskirts of the city. They see sand starting to rise in the air and feel the wind picking up significantly. People are scurrying around, already having their market stalls stowed. They hurry to other various homes of theirs. Meanwhile Qui-Gon and Padme are stuck wandering through the street, the dust rising in the air. The two cough as they get blinded and suffocated by the sand. The Jedi senses a presence and proceeds towards it. He feels a warm hand takes his in and that's when he collapsed into slumber, the screaming voices starting to fade from him...

The old Jedi wakes up on a bed with Padme sleeping in the corner. He uses the force to shove a piece of metal overhanging causing a noise to wake her up. She grumbles, "So you're up."

"Where are we?"

She gives him a panicked answer, "We're in that boy's home."

"Did you save me?", he questioned

She smirks, "Do I look like a savior?"

The same guy she mentioned walks in and he asks, "Were you trying to die?"

"That certainly wasn't the plan."

"Well you're lucky I saved you or you would have been buried in the desert. Get up, you need something to eat."

The man dismisses, "I'm just fine, thank you."

The boy explains, "I think mom would be extremely upset if she found she cooked our already minimum amount of food for guests and they weren't hungry."

The man senses the boy's annoyance and he chuckles, "Very well I'm convinced. Let's go Padme."

She stares at him berserked while Anakin proceeds into another room. Qui-Gon gives her an expression that informed that she was in fact going to participate in the dinner this "slave" has cooked for them. She could only imagine the garbage that they would have from this planet. She enters what looks like a dining room set up with clay plates that appeared to be a plate of curry, beans with a main course of some steaming meat. She wouldn't ask where the meat came from, besides it smelt somewhat appetizing. Qui-Gon shook a middle aged woman's hand, "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn."

"And I'm Padme."

The woman introduces, "I'm Schmi and this is my son, Anakin."

The elder nods to him and takes his seat, Padme following after. "I'd like to thank you for your hospitality."

"It's the least we could do. My son was on his way home when he saw you two lost in the sand. He has such a big heart. I really didn't know what to do at first. We really don't have visitors."

The Jedi asks, "And why's that?"

"We're slaves. Why would we need a social life? We just keep to ourselves."

Anakin blurts out, "I noticed you had a lightsaber. Only Jedi carry those."

Schmi warns, "Anakin!"

The teen smirks, "Well who else could have one?"

Qui-Gon plays on Anakin's question, "Perhaps I killed a Jedi for it."

The teen smirks, everybody joining in, "Yeah you're funny. Jedi are like immortal, aren't they?"

The Knight reflects on past missions, "I wish it were so."

The teen inquires, "So what are you doing here?"

"We were on a mission to Naboo. Then we got stranded here. So we have to get a hyperdrive so we can get to Coruscaunt."

Anakin looks at them quizzically then looks back to his mother who shrugs. "What are you doing out here then?"

Padme explains further, "We got shot down by the Trade Federation."

The teen boy suddenly glares across the table. He storms off into the other room. Schmi just lets him leave as everyone stares.

Qui-Gon concerned asks, "Is he going to be alright?"

"The Trade Federation captured and sold us into slavery.", the woman explains.

Qui-Gon contemplates and senses the anger that the young man could be going through. They continue to sit awkwardly when Qui-Gon gets up, "I think I'll head towards the kitchen."

Padme gets up to help Schmi with the dishes, "It's fine really."

Padme smiles, "You cooked us dinner though. It's the least I could do."

"Then thank you very much." She allows Padme to bring the dishes towards a clay sink, with rusted metallic pipes used as faucets. Qui-Gon started to close his eyes and meditate when a tool falls to the ground. Qui-Gon, not distracted by the object but rather by his sensing of the boy's anxiety. He looks over when the teen immediately apologizes, "I'm so sorry. I was just um..."

The man chuckles, "It's alright, come take a seat."

"So Jedi aren't immortal?"

"Absolutely not. We are granted special abilities. We can see things before they happen. We are attuned to our surrounding environment, but we are not eternal. We as individuals perish."

"Can you move stuff around? Like lift starships?"

He chuckles, "With great effort and strength we can."

"I have something to confess then."

The man leans back, "I'm listening."

"For some odd reason, I can see things before they happen. Like whenever I pod-race, I can see what's coming for me."

"Really? You're sure?"

"I'm the only human known to do it."

He gave the scenario thought and pod-racing was indeed a sport that no average human being could do, never mind be easy for any alien race doing it. It was banned in the Republic for the purposes of endangering the racers, the surrounding spectators and very damaging to the environment. Many are killed in participation of the sport and in the end a plethora of money would be collected from the event.

"So what am I doing right now in that hall over there?"

The boy looked at him quizzically then he looked over, "Without looking. Focus, concentrate."

Anakin then closes his eyes for a moment. The Jedi Knight could sense some frustration already building up, he warns, "Clear your mind and focus. Frustration does nothing."

Suddenly the teen suddenly reacts and he catches a piece of metal and he looks at Qui-Gon, "Really?"

The elder laughs, "It wasn't going to hit you."

"Yeah, ok. Imagine that rumor, boy gets abused by Jedi."

"Depending on who believes you."

"They would believe me."

"Really?"

Anakin made a stern expression to inform him that he would stand his ground, but Qui-Gon persevered with his expectation of an answer.

Finally Anakin admitted, "You're right, no one would believe me."

The Jedi Master waited until night where Padme was sleeping in the kitchen while Anakin was in his room sleeping as well as his mother going to sleep. He looked around to see a dark, empty neighborhood then he pulls out his comlink.

"Obi-Wan, come in."

There's a moment of silence when his Padawan answers, "Yes, master."

"What do you think the Jedi Council would say if I attempted to bring in a child?"

"Well it depends if he's a month old or..."

Qui-Gon realizes he assumed a Force sensitive infant and he corrected, "Alright, more or less like a teenager."

He heard a scoff then some laughter, "You're joking, right?"

There was silence on Qui-Gon's end and he knew he was serious. "Master, what's possessing you to do this?"

"The boy is Force Sensitive and he needs out of here."

"There are plenty of children who are Force Sensitive and grow up to not be Jedi. What's special about this one, Master?"

Qui-Gon then contemplates what is possessing him to do this? What motivates him for this one boy. Then he refers to his Master, _Remember that you must take into account every person you meet and every event that happens. The Force is an omnipotent presence that functions calculated and precise even beyond a living being's comprehension. Nothing happens by coincidence, that would imply the Force is accidental, clumsy and chaotic. No, this is opposite. The chaos surrounds the living, product of the Force. The Force itself however has a method to its madness and it's a constant flowing energy that keeps itself going. So remember, nothing is coincidence, everybody is an essence and your meeting with all is planned. Treat it as such._

Qui-Gon responded, "My master once told me nothing happens by coincidence. I'll research further."

There's a sigh of annoyance, "Is there any problems, Obi-Wan?"

"I guess not Master, just another incident coming up."

"There will not be an incident. In fact there will be no question, I sense it."

"If you say so."

"Trust in the Force Obi-Wan, now I must go."

Qui-Gon looks over to see a worn, old woman leaning in the doorway. She notices his glance, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Of course not. In fact I do have a few questions for you."

"Is he to become a Jedi?"

"Possibly. Now you mentioned you two were sold into slavery by the Trade Federation."

"Yes, I was pregnant when the refugee ship was captured. I heard there was so much more in Coruscaunt and Dantooine had so little. So I had to escape. However our ship was captured by mercenaries then we were turned over to the Trade Federation. The Viceroy of the Outer Rim takes advantage of slavery being legal here and uses Privateers to capture unsuspecting vessels. There's no presence to enforce order. Anyway, though I was sold to Jabba the Hutt. I then conceived Anakin."

"Did this boy have a father?"

"No, he didn't. I never married nor did anyone cause that. I just suddenly had him."

Qui-Gon referred long and hard back upon the prophesies of the Second Jedi Council. Then he said to Schmi, "We all need some sleep. Good night."

Everyone else may have been going to rest, but not Qui-Gon. He would go in the kitchen and meditate on the matter.


	6. Leap of Faith

Meanwhile in the desert of Tatooine, a large black ship comes to disturb the peaceful sands of Tatooine. The ominous vessel lands. The ramp comes down revealing a hooded figure walking down the rampway. The hood was positioned so that no one may catch a glimpse of the mysterious being's face. In fact, if you could see under the hood, all you would see a silver mask depicting that of an ancient warrior. If you observe closer, you could see ancient markings and within the slits that appear to be eye slots, you could sense the intimidation, this iron piece of armor specifically casted and carved for the purpose of inspiring fear. The being looks around the desert, then goes to a quiet place. He sits, crossing his legs then appears to be meditating in the peaceful night.

Back at the adobe, Qui-Gon feels a ripple in the Force. He could sense himself and Obi-Wan and like two candles receiving a chill wind, that's how the darkness hits. He concentrates deeper and sees a shadow. He then attempts to connect with Obi-Wan, and it seems they establish a connection

_"Obi-Wan, are you there? Obi-Wan?"_

_"Yes master..."_

Qui-Gon heard the voice but it wasn't that of warmth. He concentrates then the voice morphs, _"Do you really think you're safe out here?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Just to think, Jedi on the run, teaching a Queen to act the same as well as hiding. Such as the way of Jedi." _He hears the voice snarl when saying Jedi.

_"I ask again who are you?"_

_"I am the eclipse of all."_

Immediately Qui-Gon opens his eyes and he becomes conscious in cold sweat. He then goes outside with his communicator.

"Obi-Wan can you hear me?"

"Yes Master." The Knight is relieved at the sound of his student's voice and not the other voice.

"I sensed something, Master."

He asks, "Was it an extreme presence of darkness?"

He stutters, "Y-yes. I heard a voice saying something about an eclipse."

"It's definitely worse than I feared. Obi-Wan, we have to find a way off this planet soon and I'm afraid I will have to be very...foolish."

They walk towards the shop and Padme definitely was not pleased at his idea.

"You mean to tell me you're going to gamble away all our possessions if we lose."

He answers, "That is the principle of gambling, yes? Now why do you act surprised?"

"Because it's far too foolish! There is another way!"

"Then tell me what, your highness."

She glares back at him when he states, "I'm listening."

She grunts, "You know what, gamble everything away. Sell me as a slave even."

He grumbles, "I'm considering it."

The group finally approaches the old junk shop to see the pudgy alien with cards out in front of him with a few other aliens. He approaches him, just as he predicted, gambling seem to be popular around here. He sees many bet their earnings on chance, and he wouldn't have singled the Toydarian to be straying from that. The alien floats up with a smirk.

"So does the fool come back with real money?"

"Unfortunately no, however sources tell me you're a gambling man."

His smirk stays and he groans in approval, "I guess I could listen."

"I'll be honest, I'm in desperate need of leaving this planet and I see you're I desperate need of a quick profit."

The alien growls with a scowl, "Go on before you get thrown out!"

"So I'll bet my ship."

He smiles, "Hmmmm...seems to be a good deal, what about her? She could turn up high profit especially for selling to the Hutts."

He cackles along with a few other creatures snorting and laughing in approval. Qui-Gon looks over, "If you bet your hyperdrive and your slaves, Anakin and his mother."

He snarls, "Two slaves AND a hyperdrive aren't worth a slave and a ship. It's highway robbery!"

"How so?"

"Do I look dumb to you? If I was to end up with said ship, how many people could actually buy it?! It'd be in my junkyard for a while, I'd probably scrap some parts out before I consider selling the ship as a whole! These slaves, they're useful to me. So maybe...you can have the boy. I'll keep his mother."

"Why the boy?" Qui-Gon asks

"Well I uh...he's...um..." The alien fumbles with his words.

"You see, he's a bright one and um...he doesn't really belong here and..."There seems to be some point of compassion until he dismisses it with a, "Blah, I just bet the boy, got it!"

The man looks on with a glimpse of respect and he nods, "Very well then, I'll play this game of Sabacc in exchange for my ship and her, while you just bet your boy and the part."

He nods and shuffles the cards. He passes the cards out to all players present. Qui-Gon looks at the numbers...nothing good. He had to win this one though.

"Just this one round, correct?", the Jedi asks.

The alien sighs annoyed, "Do you have any real money to bet?!"

"No."

"Then yes this is the only shot you have!" the Toydarian snaps impatiently.

Qui-Gon proceeds to pick his deck up and he looks at the numbers...he honestly had no clue how to play this game. He did have the power of persuasion however. Two players already fold, Watto slides his money towards the middle, "I bet 30 Trudgets."

The aliens look to the newcomer and he replies with a grin, "Well considering I bet everything I own, I'm confident that something will happen."

He looks to the surrounding aliens who also fold. He looks down at the deck then back at Watto, he and the alien have a stare down. He saw the bulging eyes of the being dart back and forth...this was it. No, maybe it was a twitch or an itch...nope he did it again. The alien huffed, "You know what? I fold too! You win, outlander! You win!"

He looks around to see everyone else look to Watto then back to Qui-Gon, the only one who didn't fold...then he lays out a black 2,7,9,A, King, 3 then a 4. All the aliens glare at him and he shrugs.

"You all did just fold."

Watto slammed the table, "This isn't fair! You cheated!"

"How?"

"You lied about your cards!"

"I never mentioned the value about my cards. I said honestly I bet everything I own and something happened. I have a slave and that part is mine."

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't have you killed right now?!", one being charges from the table with a blaster and shoots away, illuminating the shaded room, but a hand is extended, the blasts being absorbed into the palm of the Jedi's hands. After a few shots the weapon comes flying to him and he aims it at the creature's feet shooting at them causing his attacker to fumble backwards into a pile of old droids. Watto stares bewildered as Qui-Gon points the pistol back at the floating gas ball.

"Ok, ok! You keep the boy, get your hyperdrive and never come back! Got it!"

He tosses the blaster behind the counter with Padme staring, "Let's get that part now."

While the two walk, with the large bulk of metal floating on a platform being pushed, the queen does nothing but rant.

"I can not believe you gambled, threatened innocent people and worst of all you gambled with my life!"

He counters, "Do you think I'd really let you be under servitude?"

"I really don't know to be honest!"

"Well I can guarantee you one thing if nothing else, your highness."

She scoffs, "Oh and what's that?"

"You will get off this planet safely before you know it."

She sighs, "I certainly hope so!"

I apologize if some of this may seem rushed, but I will have some more build up. I promise.

Thank you guys for your patience.


	7. The Phantom Menace

_Continuing..._

The two rush through the streets trying to keep the hyperdrive out of sight as envious eyes checked it out. They then approach the adobe that they found Anakin in. She asked, "So Master Jedi, why does this boy matter so much?"

"Jedi business." He quickly dismisses until she stands in the way.

"You do know I'm a person of authority, correct?" She looks at him with an impish grin.

"Your Highness, we have no time. We are in great danger as we speak."

She scoffs, "Oh is it danger that involves thugs hired by angry locals or some thieves looking at this part."

He sighs, "My lady, there are things in the galaxy much worse than what you listed and that's why everything is happening without thought or planning. I know you're used to bureaucracies and committees, but the situation now requires neither. You'll understand later, for now please move."

She looks up standing there a little bit, but as she started to move the door behind her opens and Anakin teases, "The door is this way."

She blushes and huffs at Qui-Gon glaring daggers. She moves to the side and Qui-Gon asks, "Anakin, where is your mother?"

"She's upstairs."

He runs up and he sees she has a nervous glance on her face. She looks over to the man and she answers, "Oh hey. Did you find a way to repair your ship?"

"Yes, thank you, but unfortunately that's not what I'm here to talk about. Your son is in great danger."

She sighs, "I can sense it. I don't know how, but after a nightmare last night, I saw him...all grown up, scars on his face and..." She was interrupted by sobbing until she finishes, "He was kneeled before a hooded figure. Talking about the Dark Side and..."

Qui-Gon nods, "I have all the reason to believe your son is very important to the Jedi Order. I know this maybe happening fast but..."

She interrupts continuing to cry, "Please take him then."

Qui-Gon looks over, hesitating to move on, "I'm coming to sense you had a reason for traveling to the Outer Rim."

She explains after calming down, "I knew the Jedi would try to take him in, especially the way I conceived him. I didn't want that for him, but it seems that...I should have just let the Force guide me."

Suddenly Qui-Gon could feel a disturbance and he reaches for his lightsaber when the two teens run upstairs, "Sir, there's a man with a laser sword trying to break in!"

He asks, "What does he look like?"

"He was wearing all black. That's all we saw before we ran inside!" Padme explains panicking. The Jedi Master looks towards the window only to find this very same figure leap into the room. Qui-Gon unsheathes his weapon to collapse with his own.

Qui-Gon asks, "You mean this one?"

Schmi backs off into the corner of the room while Padme runs downstairs leaving Anakin to watch as the room is filled with the fluorescent colors of red and green. One end being calculated blows in attempt to kill while the other was a barrage of parries. Much furniture was knocked over and sliced as the shrouded figure aggressively pursues, scorching all the room with the confined spaces they were limited to. Schmi attempts to escape only to have her leg severed by the dark figure. He shoves the Jedi towards the wall, knocking him dazed as he clumsily holds his lightsaber clearly fatigued.

The man holds out his grip and the woman starts to levitate by her neck. Anakin screams, "Mom!"

The figure hisses, "You're hiding something besides this Jedi, woman! Speak then you will be spared torture!"

She gargles in response, trying to pull away the invisible force. Qui-Gon attempts flank the man only to have his attack blocked with ease. The figure then dismisses Schmi as he snaps her neck and tosses her body towards Qui-Gon. On the other end, objects started to levitate and fly towards the murderer. His lightsaber was knocked out of his hand followed by a chair flying at the man's face. Qui-Gon also received a bit of flying house items. Most of these objects were focused and hurling towards the shrouded figure.

Qui-Gon realizes the danger and shouts, "Anakin, stop! Anakin, stop right now!"

Finally after a few moments of pressing the invader into the wall, everything collapses to the ground and the boy falls to his knees, essentially blacking out. He seizes this opportunity to carry Anakin's body out while leaving the other man buried in junk. He runs towards the den for Padme to call, "Towards the back. I found a transport we could use! Hurry!"

He runs towards the back to find a large machine with a large cab that was built for three passengers and two engine turbines connected to a cable from this cab. He sees the hyperdrive strapped to the back of the cab when he asks, "You ever thought of how to pilot this machine."

"I didn't have the supervision of a committee." she replies

He smiles back, "Point taken, now wake Anakin up. He might be a bit dazed, but he'll be capable."

She grunts, "Are you seriously trying to kill us?"

He shrugs, "Your choice, die in a crash or..."

Some furniture flies from the windows of Anakin's living quarters into the dunes of the distant sand accompanied by an angry roar.

"Be killed by that thing."

She then slaps the boy, still nothing happens. Out the window leaps the now angry warrior as he brandishes his red lightsaber, the glow of the weapon reflected off his mask. He leaps forward at the Jedi in a downward cut only to be parried, now the fight being more coordinated and less restricted by confined room. While dueling, Qui-Gon finds several pieces of junk tossed at him while he duels with his opponent. Like that, eh? He gathers force in his arm to shove the man backwards, that attempts to force push back but is unable to counter the concentrated force of the Jedi's own shove. The man does not fumble, he back flips to where he lands in a predatory stance to leap back at Qui-Gon.

Meanwhile Padme is getting a grunting Anakin groggy from passing out only a few moments ago.

"You have to wake up! Annie!"

He still grunts. She looks around, "I hope I don't regret this."

He looks up, "Are you an angel?"

She rolls her eyes then leans forward, almost hesitant to do what she was about to do that would have effect on most young male teens without getting mature. She sighs, "I can't."

Then she receives an urgent, "Padme hurry!"

She glares yet again at the Jedi despite his position of desperation and she uses the frustration to grab the teen by the back of his head and force him into a kiss. He shifts from groggy groaning into an expression of shock and awe. He had no idea what to do as he found the lips of a beautiful girl upon his own. She pulls back and the both of them blush.

She explains, "We have to get out of here, using this!"

He looks over at the controls, he attempts to get up towards the pilot's chair only to collapse from standing up.

"Just help me please." He says in a soft tone. She looks over at Qui-Gon then nods as she helps him into his chair.

Back to Qui-Gon's duel, he was starting to grow weary of the conflict and his opponent clearly sees this. He comes to a point of reverting to blasting sand in the warrior's face to where he was to blind to swing accurately, basically and equivalent of busting a piñata. Even this was a double edged sword though as he chokes on the sand in the air. He could not possibly fight any longer then he hears the hum of some engines. That had to be the vehicle Padme prepped the best she could. He blasts more sand up in his attacker's face to create a smoke screen as he runs haphazardly towards the source of the noise.

"Sir, I would suggest holding on tight or putting on a seatbelt."

He takes the boy's advice as the vehicle speeds off in the distance, leaving far behind his living quarters in a matter of a few moments. Once the dust clears from the immediate area, the only person left standing was the shrouded figure. He deactivates his lightsaber and snarls through his metallic mask, "Cowardice...typical among Jedi!"

_This was my admittedly rushed Tatooine section. I was going to crucify my brain before I did a Podracing sequence. However, I will build up more for the continuity of the Trilogy. That's my focus. Focusing on Podracing, neigh. Focusing on slavery, neigh. Sebulba, neigh. Aliens, neigh._

_So that was my rant. More established chapters will come in, promise :)_


	8. Escaping Tatooine

Anakin speeds the racer through the desert going far away dodging various rock formations and zooming in and out of canyons. Qui-Gon points out to Anakin towards where they need to go. The speeder zooms towards a narrow canyon, the crack no bigger than a needle as it seems due to distance. Padme screams at the top of her lungs while Qui-Gon is rebuking the boy, "Are you trying to kill us?!"

Stressed Anakin almost misses timing as he lifts one pod, levitating the whole craft sideways as the pod zooms through the small crack, some sparks could be seen until they speed out into the canyon bed. The two look in awe as the boy makes it through. Qui-Gon then asks, "Are you sure you know where we're going? I think we're off course!"

The teen groans, "There's flats on the other side of this canyon. We'll be able to see the outskirts of the city once we make it out!"

The speeder goes into a large cave and Padme cries out, "Do you even look where you're going?!"

She gasps as they venture into the dark cave and lights start to illuminate the whole cave and they barely miss a plethora of stalagmites and other rocks that would serve as a volatile obstacle to collide with. Anakin turns off the lights for a bit and a loud scraping noise accompanied by sparks shakes the vehicle however it wasn't enough to deter its course. The racer flies out of the cave and everyone sighs in relief as they assume their safety.

As they fly out through the wide bed of the canyon, a laser bounces off the cab followed by several more. The teen groans as more lasers follow behind, hitting the pods. Qui-Gon pulls out a comm then yells, "Obi-Wan, can you hear me. We're getting ambushed in a canyon at the moment."

As he screams into the comm, a battle cry could be heard in the background. He looks up to see bandaged men raising their rifles towards the sky shaking it to show dominance.

"Obi-Wan! Where could he be?"

Meanwhile back at the ship, Obi-Wan is kicking back in a chair snoring. Some loud crackling could be heard across the ship. After a while, Obi-Wan fell out of his chair and he heard the urgent voice of his master. He answers, "Master?"

"Obi-Wan, I need you to get us out of this canyon. Do you hear that noise?"

The Padawan runs outside to hear indeed some battle cries and nearby blaster fire. He looks over to a nearby series of rock formations, "Are you inside some mountain?"

"Just fly over the canyons and you'll probably find us..."

There was some crackling then some gargled explosions followed by a cut off of all noise. He then runs inside the ship and warms it up, dust starting to stir around it.

Back to the trio, Anakin and Padme were groaning as they struggle to get out of the burning cab. He drags Padme out while Anakin climbs, falling into the dusty ground.

"For Hutt's sake my pod!" He protests then changes his mind as he observes his surroundings, the canyons starting to echo with the roars of an alien race.

He gasps, "Tuskens!"

Qui-Gon takes out his lightsaber and looks around as bandaged, robed people surround him with weapons. He waits for the offensive as the barbaric pack surrounds them. One of the Tusken Raiders started to charge at him until there was a loud, thunderous roar. The sound doesn't just bounce across the walls it makes its presence known as the bold sound makes everyone feel a presence among them. The barbaric intruders drop their weapons and flee back into the caves they come from and Anakin backs up as well as Padme does, with Qui-Gon waiting for something to approach forward from a larger part of the canyon.

They look up to see a shining piece of machinery descend right in front of them, ramp comes down with a short haired Jedi coming out, "How did you end up stuck in a canyon when our ship is right outside? Do you know how lucky you are to be found as quickly as you were?"

Padme giggles, "Good to see you too, Obi."

He blushes then looks over to Anakin, "Is this the boy that you..."

Suddenly his face grows bewildered, "Are you insane master?!"

Qui-Gon sternly replies, "My suggestion would be for us to get out before they come back with more numbers. That sound comm you displayed only works for so long."

"What about the hyper-drive?"

The Knight looks back at the cab and it would have to be by the Force's intervention for the part to receive only a scratch while the rest of the vehicle is charring from the continuing fire. The two Jedi unlatch the part from the podracer and carry it into the ship. Meanwhile as they board the ship, Padme is having the ship take off from the cul-de-sac shaped dead end up into the bright blue skies of Tatooine.

They ascend above the atmosphere of the planet and after a few hours with Anakin's assistance, they finally install the hyperdrive into the ship's system. There was a few moments as the ship calibrates its navigation computer from its position. As this was going on Qui-Gon heard a dark voice, the same dark voice he heard before that dark warrior intervenes with their trip home.

_"Hiding does nothing to benefit your cause, Jedi. You have to know, I am the eclipse of all. I am the Prince of the Power of the Stars. I control dark forces of the unseen world. There is no star system you can go to that I can not reach."_

Qui-Gon attempts to rationalize with the voice, _"You will have no power in the Republic nor authority. Be gone from us, dark one."_

He's only met with cackling, _"Do you honestly think you'll live to see me strike at the heart of all you stand for?"_

After that, more silence follows through. He stands in a gaze out towards the starboard porthole looking out to the stars. Anakin is right next to him at awe of what surrounds him, but also very concerned for the elder man.

"Mister Qui-Gon, sir?"

He comes out of his trance and he chuckles, "Just call me Qui-Gon."

"Are you ok?"

He sighs, rubbing his temples, "There was just a voice from the dark. We'll be alright though. Get strapped in for hyperspace."

The ship comes to a slow push forward and a portal opens for the ship to join as it gets sucked into the speed of light as it disappears from the Tatooine system.

**_Remember this prophecy the Jedi mentioned in first movie? Hint hint, maybe there's something to refer to here hint hint._**


End file.
